Promesas
by Ness9211
Summary: Después de la muerte de Sasha, Mikasa necesita no sentirse sola, y encontrará consuelo en la persona que menos espera


Hola... estoy estrenando esto a ver cómo me va.

Los personajes no le pertenecen créditos a su autor Hajime Isayama

Comencemos...

-Ackerman... Mikasa... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Levanta la vista para encontrarse con sus inexpresivos ojos azules- _A veces somos tan parecidos_ \- pensó

\- Estoy bien, capitán... Es solo que...- Respondió casi en un susurro antes de que se quebrará su voz

\- Sasha... Fue un duro golpe, realmente no esperábamos... -Tomo asiento a su lado, no sabia qué hacer, pero tampoco qué decir para permanecer a su lado.

-Se ha ido... Como todos...- dijo suavemente mientras ocultaba su rostro en la bufanda, hubiera preferido tener el cabello más largo, así no se notaria tanto su expresión. Después de un largo, pero no incomodo silencio el comenzo:

\- Yo... Realmente no soy bueno en esto, aun cuando llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo... Nunca puedo dar consuelo, nunca... No quisiera tener que ver más soldados partir a la muerte, yo... - Tragó en seco incapaz de terminar la oración por su misma frustración. Se puso de pie repentinamente y continuó- Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo házmelo saber- Bajó la mirada y lentamente comenzó a retirarse, hasta que un suave agarre lo retuvo de la manga de su chaqueta, volviendo su rostro hacia ella.

\- Al final todos moriremos, ¿verdad?... - Dijo sin mirarlo.

-...-No tenía una respuesta para ello, siempre había riesgo, no había manera de predecir un resultado, solo confiar en las decisiones que se tomaban y no lamentarse por ella si no era la correcta, solo, usarla como referencia para las siguientes.

-Eren morirá pronto, sin que pueda evitarlo, luego Armin... Y también los demás y yo... _me quedare sola-pensó_ -también moriré-levantó su mirada hacia Leví con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, necesitaba llorar, gritar y sacar el dolor que dejaba la muerte de Sasha, dejar salir las lágrimas que llenaban ese vacío que quedaba de ella, de pronto sintió como su rostro era llevado al pecho del capitán en un fuerte abrazo-el no era bueno con las palabras - pero justo en ese momento, sintió que todo se quebró dentro de ella, lloró y gritó como una niña, lloro como aquella ocasión en la que creyó perder a Eren, lloro por Sasha, por Carla, por sus papás, por sus compañeros caídos, por Ian quien la guió, lloró por quienes no volvería a ver y por los que estaba a punto de perder.

\- Mikasa, prométeme algo...-

-No puedo, ya he hecho muchas promesas en mi vida, le prometí a Eren luchar y sobrevivir, le prometí a Carla que protegería a su hijo con mi vida, me prometí cuidar a mis amigos y a Sasha, no puedo capitán, no puedo seguir haciendo promesas que no voy a poder cumplir-

\- Mírame-dijo posicionandose de rodilla entre sus piernas mientras tomaba su entro en sus ásperas manos- A Eren le cumpliste, peleaste y nunca te rendiste incluso cuando creías perdido todo, a su madre también, te he visto dar dar todo por él, aun cuando el se enoje, te he visto salvar a tus amigos, supe cuando salvaste a Sasha en aquella ocasión en Trost, a Historia en la cueva de los Reíss, te vi volar desesperada Jean cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, a todos le has cumplido, ahora quiero que también me lo hagas a mi-su rostro estaba rojo por el llanto y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo solas por sus mejillas mientras eran décadas por sus pulgares- prométeme que vivirás, vivirás y vivirás, que tendrás una larga vida, tendrás familia, un esposo, hijos... Prométeme que vivirás por todos nosotros...-

\- No puedo... - Sus ojos picaban

-Joder Mikasa si puedes, Si puedes esperar a esa persona, ver niños correr por doquier, leerles cuentos y contarles historias maravillosas, si es el caso yo mismo te los hago, pero vive-

Mikasa sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y agradeció el ya estar toda por el llanto, Pero algo dentro de ella se movió, una llama se encendió , una que prendio el capitán, ese fastidioso enano prepotente, pero que hoy no era ese, hoy era Leví Ackerman, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, compartiendo un poco de esa fuerza con ella.

\- Gracias capitán -

-Dime Leví- dijo levantándose lentamente

\- Levi- susurró sobre su bufanda, y justo ante de retirarse el hombre miro sobre su hombro con su habitual mirada aburrida

\- No es mentira los de los niños, seria interesante - ella no supo que responder pero el rubor en sus mejillas hablo habló por ella, haciendo que su despedida haya sido una mueca por parte de Leví parecida a una sonrisa.

-Asi será Levi, viviré, viviré y viviré...

Buenos espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo en estas plataformas así que estoy hecha la primipara


End file.
